In Your Eyes
by Angel Hunter
Summary: Songfic; Billy and Chucky go clubbing and get smashed. Slashy goodness, don't read if you don't like. R+R PLEASE! ^.^


In Your Eyes  
  
A/N: This might be a graphic fic thanks to my now-perverted Billy and Chuck muses. Damned passion flakies! *shakes fist at the helpless snak* Anyways, here it is. This is written to the song by Kylie Minogue 'In your Eyes'. I thought it was pervo enough.  
  
After another sucessfull night at smackdown, Billy and Chuck made a mutual desicion to go out to a club. Rico advised against it, of course, because if they stayed up too late, their apperance would be hell the next morning. Did they listen? No, of course not!  
  
'What on Earth am I, Meant to do, When this, Crowded place there is, Only you...'  
  
Now sitting at the bar, they were having a great time, laughing, talking, and drinking. Well, at least Billy was. Chuck did have a drink or two, because he knew for a fact, even for a big guy, he didn't handle alcohol very well. And he was sober still and he noticed, with slight alarm, that Billy was becoming incresingly... Well... Sloshed. "Billy, maybe you should stop drinking..." Chuck advised, taking his newest drink from him. Billy eyed it, then Chuck, and shrugged happily, looking ready to call the bartender over to get him a new one. "How about we go and dance?" Chuck suggested, getting up and pulling on Billy's arm. Billy pouted. "I don't wanna dance... I wanna drink." "You've drank enough... Now come dance. That's why I wanted to come here, remember?" Billy made a face, then shook his head. "Nope. I don't." Chuck rolled his eyes. "Just come and dance with me." "Okay, okay..." He allowed himself to be dragged to his feet, then out to the dance floor, full of other gyrating couples. Of course, the difference between them and the rest of the people were that they were all girls with boys, not boys with boys. But, being drunk, Billy really didn't care about this fact.  
  
'Was gonna leave, Now I, Have to stay, You have taken, My breath away...'  
  
"Stop that..." Chuck started to pout as Billy just stood there looking helpless. "I know you can dance! I've seen you!" "I don't wanna dance, I wanna drink." "You said that already. You promised me a dance." "I did?" "Yeah!" Chuck, of course, knew Billy had promised no such thing, but decided to take advantage of his drunken partner. "Oh, ok then..." He clumsily tried to dance, but bumped into someone, who promptly turned around and shouted some colorful words over the loud, pumping music. Billy stuck out his tongue. "How mature..." Chuck sighed, pulling Billy back to him. "Just stay close to me, ok? No point in pissing off everyone on the dance floor." Billy shrugged. Slowly, Chuck began to dance against Billy, hoping to get him in the mood for dancing. Billy, instead, looked around cluelessly. Chuck pressed himself harder against Billy, who just stumbled back and fell over onto his ass on the floor. "Billy!" "What am I doin' now?!" "You have to actually DANCE! Not just stand there!" "Fiiiiiine!" Billy exaggerated, getting back up to his feet with some help.  
  
'Is the world still spinnin' round? I don't feel like coming down... It's in your eyes... I can tell you're thinking, My heart is sinking too, It's no surprise, I've been watching you lately, I want to make it with you...'  
  
After a couple more minutes of trying, Chuck finally got Billy to dance, which had very quickly progressed into a kind of... Hands-on make out session. Many couples had backed away, and many were kind of staring, slack- jawed at the couple now. (Save for the brown haired girl with the camera, but that's another story...) Finally, Chuck noticed people were staring, and he pulled away, embarassed. "Aww..." Billy protested, but quickly remembered how much he wanted to drink and headed back over to the bar. Chuck followed, deciding maybe if he got himself a little bit drunk, he'd enjoy this so much more. Of course, he was right... But not in a good way.  
  
'Destiny has a, Funny way, When it, Comes and takes all your cares away... I can't think of a, Single thing, Other then, What a beautiful state I'm in...'  
  
Billy and Chuck were both now giggling over the names of various drinks, and how odd they sounded when you were smashed out of your mind. Both of them were still drinking pretty heavily, and didn't notice their furious stylist coming up behind them until... "Billy and Chuck! I thought I told you not to come here!" "Oh hi Rico!" Billy cheerily greeted him, sending Chuck into peals of giggles. Rico looked stunned for a second, then he gasped. "Chuck, you're drunk!" Chuck laughed harder at this, managing to choke out something that sounded like, 'So are you', or something equally odd. Rico looked at Billy, who was obviously trying not to laugh. "Billy, you're drunk too!!!" "Yup!" "I can't believe you boys! Get up, we're leaving." "Just once more dance!" Billy and Chuck protested, and Rico rolled his eyes. "One, then we HAVE to leave. You can't be see here for any longer than nessicary!" Chuck grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, where they proceeded to make a spectacle of themselves doing outdated dances, and erupting into fits of evil-sounding laughs. "Billy, Chuck, stop that! We're leaving now!" Rico insisted, trying to get them to stop ruining their images. Chuck's reply was a hiccup, then he promptly passed out. Billy stared for a second, then burst into tears and cried, "Chuck just died!" "He didn't die, now help me wake him up!" Rico snapped, but immediately felt guilty for raising his voice. 'Oh, the downside to being a nice guy...' "He's dead!" Billy cried more, getting down on his knees next to Chuck and poking him. "Speak to me!"  
  
'Is the world still spinnin' round? I don't feel like comin' down... It's in your eyes, I can tell what you're thinking, My heart is sinking too, It's no surprise, I've been watching you lately, I want to make it with you...'  
  
Chuck opened his eyes, looked around, then rolled over and proceeded to throw up. "This is disgusting!" Rico cried, appalled by the scene. "You're alive!" Billy happily pointed out, unaware that his partner was very un-sexily making a BIG mess on the dance floor. "Eww, gross! That wrestler's puking!" Someone else shouted, and people said rude comments back about them being sherlock, or some such thing. "Chuck, get up." Rico demanded, after Chuck was finished showing everyone the contents of his stomach. The tall blonde did so, but had to be steadied by Rico. Billy was also staggering, but not quite as badly. Rico led them out the rental car he had come up in, and put Chuck in the backseat. He instructed Billy to get in next to him, then he made sure the child safety locks were ON before getting in the driver's seat, mumbling to himself. Billy cuddled up to Chuck, who was passed out again, and then passed out himself. Rico looked in the rearview mirror to see the sight and he sighed. "How can you stay mad at angels like them? Besides, I'm sure they'll get their payback in the morning." *****  
  
'Is the world still spinnin' round? I don't feel like comin, down...'  
  
"Ooooohhh, what hit me???" Billy mumbled, pulling his pillow over his face. He noted he was still in the clothes he had worn out the other night, and clips from the night had come back on him. Like how he had acted when Chuck had dragged him out to the floor to dance. He felt kind of guilty until he heard the sounds of someone being sick to their stomach, and he figured Chuck wouldn't really remember most of the night anyhow. "I swear to god, Billy, I'm never going anywhere with you again!" Came the angry cry from the washroom, followed by some VERY colorfull language. Billy smiled, knowing for sure that Chuck would go out again next week. 


End file.
